runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious East
|items= *5,000 coins (more recommended for puzzle) *Fishing rod and two fishing bait *Wheat and cooking salt (not a bag of salt) *At least 3 adamant arrows (more are highly recommended) and at least a maple bow (long or short) *Runes for any combat spells *Any melee weapons *5 mithril bars *Any Hatchet |kills= * Eastern imp (level 56) * Baby cyclops (level 56) }} Walkthrough Talk to Ak-Hanaru in the Eastern Lands to begin the quest. *Ak-Hanaru: Ready for that guided tour? *Player: Off we go! *Ak-Hanaru: First off, welcome to the city of Tokaji - which basically means 'city'! This area here is called The Dokkus, or docks. Here, can sail back to the west, go catch some fish on pier or do some smithing in the local anvil and furnace. This is where you will arrive by ship. Also, you can repair, buy or sell ships with the local Shipyard Owner. He old, but he's still tough. Follow Ak-Hanaru through the Dokkus to the next area. *Ak-Hanaru: This area is The Shijou or market. Here you find variety of quality stores selling everything from buckets to arrows. There's also bank and an area of wasteland to the north - but we planning building on that. Nobody knows what yet... Ak-Hanaru will then lead you out of the market into a beautiful park area. *Ak-Hanaru: Ah, The Paruko or gardens. My favorite place in whole city. I often come here too enjoy the beautiful scenery. And then up here is Ko-Garan, or Great Temple. Eastern Tongues Follow Ak-Hanaru into the massive oriental building. Upon entering, you will find three monks in different robes - one blue, one red and one green. Ak-Hanaru will talk with the old man in blue robes and then come back too get you. *Ak-Hanaru: This is the one I spoke of Master Daitoku. *Master Daitoku: Ewana, koi nobo dai-sun fa tata. *Player: Uh... *Ak-Hanaru: Fool am I, not everyone speak language of yours as good as myself. *Player: Yes, well... *Ak-Hanaru: Is no matter. You learn our language! *Player: OK, I'm ready too learn. *Ak-Hanru: Take book of this, shows our simple words in it. Read the book and it will show the translations for lots of different words. You need to talk too each of the monks. Try and translate what they are saying. Once you've had a full conversation with each of them and successfully translated what they are saying (the words change for each player) you will be able to speak the basic Eastern language. This means you don't need to translate every word but you'll need to be carrying the translation book to understand anyone apart from Ak-Haranu in the east. Gods of The East With the language now learned, you can understand the three monks. To continue, speak to Ak-Hanaru again: *Ak-Hanaru: I have brought you westerner again, Master Daitoku. *Master Daitoku: Excellent, I have been looking forwards to this. *Player: Uh, hi! *Master Daitoku: Welcome to the Eastern Lands, young one. Ak-Hanaru has told me off how you helped him in his quest to return home. *Player: I'm just glad to be here! I really want to learn all about your culture. *Master Daitoku: Such modesty. Well, as you're so eager to learn we'd better start. As you are in a temple, I assume you would like to know of our gods? *Player: Yes please. *Master Daitoku: In our religion, there are three gods - Kiritsu, Kaosu and Kinsei. Kiritsu, whom I worship, is the God of Order and all that is good in the world. Kaosu, who Master Souryo in the red worships, is the God of Chaos and the evils of mankind. *Master Souryo: Just because I worship the god of evil doesn't mean I am evil. Serving Kaosu allows me to better understand chaos and how to avoid it. *Master Daitoku: Thank you for that Souryo. Anyway, Kinsei - as worshiped by Mistress Ama in the green - is the goddess of balance and keeping the universe in shape. *Mistress Ama: And after some research, I have been able to conclude Kinsei is very similar to your Guthix. In fact Kaosu is near identical to Zamorak and Kiritsu has much in common with Saridaman. *Player: Actually that's Saradomin. *Master Daitoku: The point still stands player. Our Gods and your Gods are very similar. *Player: But why aren't you killing each other? If I were to wear Saradomin armour in front of a Zamorakian mage, I'd be forced to fight them. *Master Daitoku: Well, firstly I haven't a clue what you are talking about but our Gods, unlike yours, have existed in harmony since the creation of the Universe. *Player: Without a single row? *Mistress Ama: Well there was that issue in the Third Age when Kaosu stole Kinsei's cabbage... *Master Souryo: He did no such thing! *Master Daitoku: That has nothing to do with this! No, player - there has been and always will be peace in the East. *Mistress Ama: I think that's enough learning for now - come back later. *Master Daitoku: Yes, then we'll have some tasks for you. *Player: Tasks? *Master Souryo: You must prove yourself worthy of your place here. For that purpose we will each set you tasks. *Player: Alright, I'll be back later. Nine Trials of The Player When you are ready, return too the Ko-Garan and talk to Master Daitoku: *Master Daitoku: You have returned player. Are you ready for our challenges? *Player: Absolutely! *Master Daitoku: Good. I would advise you begin by talking to Mistress Ama in the room to the west. *Player: Thank you, Master. Go to the western room of the temple. It is decorated in green and looks like an oriental Guthix temple. *Mistress Ama: Greetings player. *Player: Greetings, mistress. What is your first task? *Mistress Ama: Your first task is quite simple - open this puzzle box. *Player: Puzzle box? *Mistress Ama: Yes. Be quick though, otherwise you reward will rot away. Mistress Ama will give you a box similar to a modern rubik's cube, except each colour also has a separate eastern symbol on it. You have about 10 minutes to complete the box or Mistress Ama will take it back, charge you 500 gp and give you another. If you don't have 500gp in your inventory or bank, she will teleport you back to The Dokkus. There is no way to skip this puzzle. When you open the box, you will find a cherry blossom, or sakura flower as they are known in the East. *Mistress Ama: Good player, although it was not the most difficult of tasks. *Player: You're telling me ... *Mistress Ama: Anyway, your next task is to go down to the pond in The Paruko and catch me two Koi fish. Make sure you DO NOT cook it. *Player: It shall be done mistress. Go to the pond with a fishing rod and some bait. Choose any fishing spot and catch two Koi fish - which requires 55 Fishing. Take the two fish back to the temple. *Mistress Ama: Excellent! I must say, these would go well with some soy sauce. *Player: Shall I make some for you mistress? *Mistress Ama: What a good idea player. You'll need soy beans, roasted grain, salt, water and something to put it in. Here's a specially made bottle, now off you go. The soybeans needed for this quest can be found inside the gardener's hut in The Paruko. When he's not looking, creep in and steal the beans (this doesn't require a Thieving level but you still need to be careful). If the gardener spots you, he will teleport you down to The Dokkus. When you have the beans, get some wheat and cook it on a range to get roasted grain (requires level 58 Cooking). Next, buy some salt from the cooking store in the Shijou district for 25 gp (a bag of salt used in slayer will not work). Finally use the soy sauce bottle on a water source such as a fountain then use the other ingredients on it in the following order: salt, roasted grain and then soy beans. Any other order will ruin the ingredients you used and you'll have to retrieve them again. Once you have made the sauce, return too Mistress Ama. *Mistress Ama: Mmmmmm! Soy sauce is my favorite. I'll just take that. *Player: Are we done now mistress? *Mistress Ama: Yes, you have completed all of my tasks. Before you leave, take this tonic I mixed from the Sakura blossom. I'm sure it will help you with some of the other tasks. Bring me more sakura blossom and soy beans and I will make you more tonics for only a hundred gold coins! *Player: Thank you mistress. Mistress Ama will give you a Prayer Tonic, one of the many new Herblore options in the Eastern Realms. Free players, and members, can give Mistress Ama sakura blossom, soybeans and 100gp in exchange for a prayer tonic. This is the same as the way free players can give the Apothecary in south Varrock a limpwurt root, red spider eggs and 5gp for a strength potion. The prayer tonic will restore prayer points by the 7+(prayer level/1.3) and lifepoints by the same amount. It can't boost lifepoints or prayer points above maximum. Trials of Battle Next to to Master Souryo in the eastern room of the temple. It is decorated in red and appears like an oriental Zamorak temple. *Master Souryo: Ah Westerner, you come for my three tasks. *Player: What do you wish of me, master? *Master Souryo: My tasks are much tougher than the simple 'tasks' of Mistress Ama. I am here to test your combat skills. *Player: What is your first task? *Master Souryo: See that practice board, I want three adamant arrows in the bullseye. There is a spinning target similar to the one at the circus, except without a fairy strapped to it and you must aim it yourself. The player has to fire at the target and get three adamant arrows (which requires at least a maple bow and, therefore, 56 Ranged) into the small red circle at the center. Your aim will wobble to make it harder but you can make it steady for a few seconds by holding your breath (right-clicking or double-clicking). The higher your ranged level, the steadier the aim - at level 99 it is completely still. *Master Souryo: Impressive archery skills, but are you a proficient mage? I will summon an imp - defeat it using only magic. *Player: As you command. As he said, Master Souryo will summon a level 56 eastern imp. You can use any magic spells - standard, ancient or lunar. If you have lower mage, you may want too bring some food. The imp attacks with melee and has a maximum hit of 140. With 43 Prayer and Protect from Melee, the fight should be very easy for higher levelled players. *Master Souryo: Your skills in battle are surprising. Your final task from me is too retrieve the eye of a young cyclops. *Player: A cyclops? *Master Souryo: A cyclops is a bit like an eastern version of your ogres. However, they are slightly larger and only have one eye. I believe there are some captive in your western Warriors' Guild *Player: Where can I find these beasts master? *Master Souryo: Head east into the bamboo forests - but don't stray too far as you might encounter a fully grown cyclops. You may be a strong warrior but I doubt you're that strong. *Player: It shall be done. Go to the northern end of The Paruko to the gate. Travel into the forest until you find a young cyclops. Don't go too far or, as Master Souryo said, you will encounter a level 76 cyclops. The baby cyclopes you have been asked to find are level 56 but you must defeat them using only a melee weapon. If you use magic or ranged at all during the fight - the monster won't drop its eye. Once the young cyclops is dead, take its eye to Master Souryo. *Player: The eye, master. *Master Souryo: Excellent westerner. Your abilities are far greater than I expected. Speak with Master Daitoku for your final three tasks. Oh, I nearly forgot! Return too me at any time if you want me to summon another imp for training. *Player: Thank you master. You can speak with Master Souryo at any time and he will summon another imp. You can then use the monster to train any combat skills you choose, although they are weakest against magic. Manual Labour The last three trials are from Master Daitoku. He can be found in the northern room. It is decorated in blue and looks like an oriental Saradomin temple. *Master Daitoku: Ah, player, you have come for you final three tasks. Mistress Ama has tested your resourcefulness, Master Souryo your combat skills and I am here too evaluate your ability to complete manual tasks. *Player: What is your bidding, my master? *Master Daitoku: For your first task, talk to the smith in The Dokkus. Learn from him the secrets of making katanas and bring me a blade made from mithril. *Player: Wow, katanas ... Go down too the docks and talk to the Eastern Smith standing in the room containing both an anvil and a furnace (quite handy really!) *Eastern Smith: How can I help you Westerner? *Player: Master Daitoku wishes for me too learn the art of making katanas. *Eastern Smith: I see. Well, I'll be willing too help you if you help me first. *Player: What do you want? *Eastern Smith: I have heard of a vinous curved sword from the west known as a scimitar. Could you please show me how too make one? *Player: Alright! *Eastern Smith: Fantastic, here's some mithril bars and a hammer to get you started. You can use that anvil over there. Go up too the anvil and smith a mithril scimitar using the hammer and two mithril bars you've just been given. This requires 46 Smithing. Once it's done, talk to the smith again. *Eastern Smith: This is amazing! Here read this book - it'll tell you all you need to know about making katanas. Read the book entitled 'Eastern Swordsmanship' and you will learn how too make a katana. The smith won't supply any more bars so smelt or buy 4 more and then make a katana on the anvil (requires 53 Smithing). Take the katana back to Master Daitoku. *Master Daitoku: Well done, westerner. I also believe you increased our knowledge of smithing in the process. *Player: How do you know that? *Master Daitoku: I know everything that goes on in this city. I'll take that katana from you. *Player: Do you have to? *Master Daitoku: Yes. Now, your next task is to go to the woods and cut down some bamboo. *Player: Yes master. As with Master Souryo's previous task, go into the Bamboo Forest. This time, take any hatchet and cut down any of the bamboo trees (requires 52 Woodcutting). Again, don't go to far in or you may be attacked by a fully-grown cyclops. Take the bamboo back to Master Daitoku. *Master Daitoku: Ah, you have the bamboo. Now, I need you too make me a weapon. *Player: From bamboo? *Master Daitoku: Yes, from bamboo. A friend of mine in the market district owns a weapons shop - talk to him too him and find out how. Now, run along. Take the bamboo to The Shijou and into the weapons shop (its marked with the symbol for a staff shop) and talk to the owner, who's name is Kekuido. *Kekuido: Hello, would you like to buy want off my quality staffs? *Player: Not at the moment. Master Daitoku wants me to craft a weapon from this bamboo. *Kekuido: That man knows his stuff! I am the absolute best place in town for bamboo weapons. *Player: Aren't they a bit brittle? *Kekuido: No, much stronger than you think. If it is Daitoku's wish then I shall teach you. *Player: Great! *Kekuido: For a small fee ... *Player: How much? *Kekuido: 5000 gold pieces. *Player 5000? Alright then. *Kekuido: Excellent! The simplest weapon is the quarterstaff. To make one, simple take your bamboo and cut it down to size with a knife. Then, take an iron bar and shape it around the staff on an anvil. *Player: That's it!? *Kekuido: Pretty much - there are other weapons but they're probably too complicated for you. *Player: 5000 gold for that ... Use a knife on the bamboo too make an incomplete staff (currently unwieldable). Then take it, a hammer and 3 mithril bars to the anvil in The Dokkus. Use the staff on the anvil and choose the option to: Make mithril quarterstaff. This requires 49 Smithing, which the player should have already. Take the staff back to Master Daitoku. Wield the staff before you talk to Master Daitoku - which requires 20 Strength and 20 Attack (which most players would already have had in order to defeat the monsters in Master Souryo's trials) - otherwise he won't talk to you. *Master Daitoku: The quarterstaff, simple yet effective. That reminds me of my days as a young boy, training in The Paruko with Master Souryo. I remember the time that ... *Player: Master? Master? Snap out of it master! *Master Daitoku: What? Sorry about that. Anyway, that's all my tasks complete. I'll take the staff and you can have these scrolls as a reward from me. *Player: What now? *Master Daitoku: Well you know the basics of lots of Eastern techniques. Ask around town to learn about more complex skills or explore the bamboo forests for monsters to slay. *Player: Thank you very much master. The following dialogue only happens on a members server: *Master Daitoku: Also, I've asked the guards at the border too allow you into the far east. You'll find much more adventure there for the price of only 50 gold per crossing! Of course, only the most brave travelers are allows in so this is a great honour. You might also want to arrange a charter ship to other cities, back west or to the islands in the south. Their prices are very reasonable for such a long journey and there is much out there to explore. *Player: I thank you again master. Congratulations! You now have full access to the Eastern Realms and all the skill opportunities and monsters to kill and minigames to play! Free players also have access to the area on the east of the first island. - namely the city of Tokaji and the Bamboo Forests. But, if you wish to speak the language fluently (without the need for a translation book), you will have to follow the ways of the Eastern. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Access to the Eastern Realms (some areas are members-only) * Access to Eastern skills, monsters and minigames (again - some are members-only) * Eastern translation manual (needed to understand all Easterners, Ak-Haranu and the Shipyard Owner being the only exceptions) * A prayer tonic and the ability to buy prayer tonics from Mistress Ama (100 gp, sakura flowers & soybeans) * Ability to train on Master Souryo's Eastern Imp * 2 Scrolls of Gratitude - 5,000 experience in any two of Constitution, Attack, Defence, Ranged or Magic Trivia * When the quest was first released, the reward section read: Mistress Ama has locked the spoilers inside a puzzle box. Mod MMG might solved it by tomorrow. * The adventurer's log reads Having discovered this new land, I helped three wise men (and women) in order to learn about their ways when the quest is completed. * The way in the player can't speak the Eastern language is similar but more complicated than the need for a book o' piracy when talking to pirates on Mos Le'Harmless.